ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal War Revisited/Guide
Note: This guide is an unprotected work in progress. The initial edit comes mostly from the official POL announcement and will soon take more of a guide-like form. Feel free to add any information you may find, but be careful to save often and be sure to not make any huge edits as this page will be changing quickly over time. You wouldn't want your work to conflict with a previous saved edit. Crystal War Revisited Announcement: *November 3, 2007 **Crystal War Revisited *November 8, 2007 (Playonline NA site) **http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/topics/special/071108_1.html Event Details: Event Schedule From Thursday, November 8, 2007 at 01:00 PST until Thursday, November 15, 2007 at 01:00 PST. How to Participate Flag the event: *To take part in "Crystal War Revisited," talk to any of the moogles found at the following locations: **Southern San d'Oria (K-9) **Bastok Markets (G-8) **Windurst Woods (K-10) Participate in the Raids: *Raid (simply enter & find the crystal) one of the following beastmen-held positions and obtain a fragment of the Huge Crystal (looks identical to a Home Point or Tele-gate Crystal) being kept there. *One crystal shards can be held from the lower tier forts (Ghelsba, Giddeus, and Palborough) without the Notorious Monster being slain and four can be held with the Notorious Monster being killed in your presence. *Two crystal shards can be held from the upper tier forts (Davoi, Beadeaux, and Oztroja) without the Notorious Monster being slain and 2+4=6 can be held with the Notorious Monster being killed in your presence. **Lower Tier Forts: ***Ghelsba Outpost (H-8) @ Hut on highest level ****Notorious Monster: ***Palborough Mines (F-6) @ 2nd Floor ****Notorious Monster: Warder Vindicator ***Giddeus (E-12) @ Giddeus Spring ****Notorious Monster: Warder Liberator **Upper Tier Forts ***Davoi (E-8) @ Screaming Pond ****Notorious Monster: Warder Neckchopper ***Beadeaux (F-7) @ First underground area ****Notorious Monster: Warder Depredator ***Castle Oztroja (I-8) @ 2nd floor ****Notorious Monster: Defeating the special Notorious Monsters (exactly fifty minute respawn confirmed ~ Esdain of Kujata) that can be found wandering about near the Huge Crystals will result in a temporary bonus to the amount of crystal fragments a character can hold for all PCs in the area at that time. You can take the usual shards for that location and hew crystals a second time for bonus shards. Even call for help on the NM does not change that. Turn in the Shards: *Should you safely obtain a crystal fragment, return to town and report back to the Moogle. Work together with as many adventurers as possible to secure victory and earn your nation the title of most powerful among the Allied Forces of Altana! Event Results Following completion of the event, the scores will be tallied to determine if San d’Oria, Bastok, or Windurst is the victor. The final results will be posted in the Topics section through Playonline.com and the POL Viewer. There may just be a special something waiting for the members of the victorious nation! Participation in Reliving the Crystal War is unlimited throughout the duration of the event. Example Progression *Note this can be removed later. Just trying to get out trial & error examples. Activated quest in San d'Oria. Headed to Ghelsba Outpost first. Received 1 shard. Waited until next game day. Couldn't get a 2nd from that crystal. Returned to San d'Oria. Turn 1 shard in. (Total:1) Received Dandy Spectacles. Headed to Davoi. Received two shards. Returned to San d'Oria and turned them in to the Moogle while wearing Dandy Spectacles. (Total:3) Received no reward. Headed to Giddeus. Received 1 shard. Waited around for the NM Warder Liberator to pop. After it was killed, was able to receive 3 more shards. Wait for NM respawn to confirm respawn time rumors first-hand. Claimed and killed Notorious Monster. Placed it at about level 45 strength. Attempted to obtain more shards, yet could not. Returned to San d'Oria to turn in shards. (Total:7) No reward. Heading to Castly Oztroja. More to come. Note: (shards recieved - shards total): Activated quest in San d'Oria, Ghelsba Outpost (1-1) recieved Dandy Spectacles, Ghelsba Outpost with NM (4-5), Ghelsba Outpost (1-6), Davoi with NM (6-12), Beadaux (2-14), Davoi with NM (6-20) obtained Fancy Spectacles Rewards * 1 shards turned in: :Dandy Spectacles * 20 shards turned in: :Fancy Spectacles